1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaying and storing jewelry. More particularly, it relates to an organizer for earrings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Butler, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,011, discloses an enclosed frame with a loosely stretched flexible mesh material across a frame opening for attaching earrings thereto. Corbett, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,821, describes a panel of woven material or mesh stretched and mounted to an inner frame fitted into a recess or groove in an outer frame. The devices of both of these patents require reaching around a frame to get to the back and will not display cliptype earrings.